Harry Potter and the Demon's Daughter
by Yellowie17
Summary: The end of the world is near. The mark of Scath is over Raven's body again. Voldemort is somehow involved in this. She came to Hogwarts as an ally of the light but Raven has her own darkness that makes her the enemy as well. The prophecy is repeating and Raven will stand by Trigon and destroy the world. Who can stop her now? "WHAT'S THE MATTER AFRAID OF THE DARK?" BBRae
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans

I'm not sure about the pairings yet but I think I'll stick to the canon ones for HP and I'll have RobStar and BBRae for TT, I don't know who to pair for Cyborg though.

This is my first Harry Potter and Teen Titans Xover. I'm sorry if the characters seems a bit OOC, it's a bit hard keeping them in character since it's been ages since I've watched them. Also I would like to point out that this happened after the movie 'Trouble in Tokyo' and at the beginning of "HP and the Order of the Phoenix". So this means that Raven already defeated Trigon and the rest would be explained in the story

If there are a few grammar errors please point it out to me since English is just my second language but I do live in England.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hogwarts New Student

(Titan's Tower)

The Titans just got home from their "vacation" in Tokyo, and as everybody knows Starfire and Robin are officially a couple - well everyone already knew that both had a thing for each other.

Everyone is doing their usual thing Cyborg and Beastboy playing video games, Starfire feeding silky, Robin training at the gym and Raven meditating at the rooftop but something seems to be off Raven is having trouble meditating which is weird because she never had trouble meditating before, so she concluded that she would be going inside her mind again.

She quickly teleported to her room and grabbed her meditating mirror and went inside to see what's wrong.

(Nevermore) - Raven's POV

Hmm... something's wrong here, Happy should have been here by now...

I better go find Knowledge and I better do it fast.

It's so quiet here, the only time that this ever happened is... *gasp* when Trigon is trying to take control, when Rage got fre and tried to consume me but I already beat Trigon and cast him away. He's locked up in the deepest pits of hell and only I can get him out of there.

I quickly ran to Rage's domain and its true, I saw Trigon and all of my other emotions are trying to beat him. This is bad if he takes control, the world might end yet again.

"RAGE SHALL CONSUME YOU!" he shouted. I quickly gathered all of my emotions once again and we all worked together as one, in a single strike we all worked up the power we have "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" i shouted and white light in the form of a Raven shot out of my body and on to Trigon. Rage became my normal emotion again and Trigon lost his control over that emotion.

All the other emotions once again went back to their domains including Rage. Quickly going to Knowledge in hopes of finding out how that happened. "knowledge how did that happen, I have complete control over my emotions now even Rage" i said straight to the point "I don't know Raven, even I am confused by all of this, especially when Trigon appeared, I'll try to gather up as much information about this as I can and I think it would be safe if you meditate longer now" she answered

After that I left without a word.

(Titan's Tower common room)

Raven entered the room in her usual emotionless face. Beastboy's playing alone now since Cyborg went down to fix his 'baby'. Starfire and Robin are in a corner probably cuddling or making out.

"Hey Rae wan to play with me?" asked a very hyper Beastboy

"No, and my name is RAVEN" she answered in her monotone voice. Raven sat down and began to read her book when a tap can be heard on the window. There's an owl at the window which seems to be holding something. Raven using her powers made the owl come inside and the owl dropped a letter on the table. Raven seeing it was addressed to her immediately opened it, completely forgetting the fact that an owl delivered it which is definitely weird because you don't see an owl in broad daylight. The letter contents are:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of wizards)

Dear Ms. Roth

I am to inform you that a great threat in the wizarding world is in need of your assistance. A dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort with his fellow death eaters are causing havoc here. I have also heard that a powerful demon known as Trigon made a deal with him for reasons that are still unclear. I have heard that you posses great power that can help us greatly. If you are to accept helping us then please inform us as soon a possible and you will be attending Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore

'_This is weird and I'm not even sure if I should believe i_t' thought Raven '_I'll ask the rest of the Titans about this_'

* * *

"alright Raven what were you planning on saying to us?" asked Robin. Raven merely put the Letter on the table and Robin immediately read it. "So Raven what do you plan to do?"

"I'll accept because if Trigon is somehow involved in this mess, I need to know if he had escaped his prison already" Raven answered and as she said this the other titans' eyes widened.

"You're leaving Rae"

"Friend, I will greatly miss you"

"Are you sure?"

were what the other said and i just nodded and sent back a reply saying that I accept and the owl which was still there and it flew off.

* * *

On the rooftop Raven is meditating again when she sensed someone's there. She saw that it was Beastboy but he looked a bit sad which was weird since Beastboy hardly ever gets sad.

"Raven, how long would you be away?" he asked

"I'm not sure but I will probably back after the end of school"

"Rae?"

"Yes"

"I just wanted you to know that I would miss you, it just won't be the same without you here" he admitted but a slight blush on his cheeks

"I'll be back before you know it" Raven game him one of her smiles and hugged him. Raven blushed when she realised what she was doing and quickly pulled away. Beastboy left because he too was embarrassed.

Raven will be leaving in a few weeks time since she got back a reply that all of the things that she needs are already at hogwarts and doesn't need to buy anymore things. She went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid and got everything she needs. All she needs to bring is her things and she already got her set of robes delivered to her as well as her books and school supplies, this includes her ticket to Platform 9 3/4. She will be teleporting to the station so she doesn't need to worry about getting to England.

* * *

Raven is now in King Cross Station and is looking for the platform, she saw a few people walking through a wall, so she just followed them and she went on the train, she went in an empty compartment and read one of the books she brought.

A few minutes later three people went there and asked if they could sit there since all the others were full. Raven just gave a little nod and went back on reading her book. The three people better known as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Raven didn't know their names of course and she didn't intend to know.

The Golden Trio was looking at the weird and slightly creepy girl in the compartment. Raven was wearing her usual leotard and cloak so they can't see her face. Hermione decided to befriend the girl. "Hello, are you new at Hogwarts, I never saw you before I'm Hermione, thats Ron and Harry" she said nicely and pointed at the two boys when she introduced them. Raven conclude that the people seems to be nice so she introduced herself "I'm Raven and yes I'm new here"

"Not to be rude or anything but aren't you too old to be a first year" Hermione smacked Ron when he said this. Raven just replied "I'm not a first year I'm a sixth year and I'm a transfer student from America" she answered without looking up the book she was reading. They couldn't help but notice that she talks in a monotone voice but didn't say anything because it's rude and it might offend her.

"I've never heard of any transfer students in Hogwarts before, Hermione how bout you?" Ron asked while rubbing a non existent beard.

"Me too but I guess Professor Dumbledore wanted to try something new as he he always does" Hermione answered but sounded a bit unsure.

"Stop it, she sitting right across us you know, she can hear us" Harry scolded to both of them because it is rude to talk about people. Ron and Hermione just sheepishly grinned at Harry but they muttered a quick sorry.

"So, Raven what house do you think you'll be in?" asked Hermione trying to start a conversation.

"I'm not sure since I don't know how they sort someone" answered Raven still not looking up her book but had the slightest but of interest in the topic which made Hermione a bit relieved since the tension is slowly going away.

"Well there are 4 houses you can be sorted in, Gryffindor, Huffflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the most brave, Hufflepuff's for the most loyal, Ravenclaw's for the most wise and knowledgeable ans Slytherin is for the most cunn-"

"EVIL! Slytherins are evil bastards" RON cut in which caused Hermione to whack him across the head, no one noticed it but a Raven slightly paled more when he mentioned the word evil.

"-as I was saying Slytherin are for the most cunning. All three of us are in Gryffindor and we're also sixth years." Hermione finished and once again asked if she had any thoughts on what house she might be in. Raven just shrugged a bit but also asked "What do they do to sort you?"

"There's a Sorting Hat which looks into your mind and memories to see which house you are best at, usually everyone is sorted at their first years but since you're a transfer student I guess they would sort you along with them." Hermione answered. Raven didn't say anything anymore and she looks too absorbed in her thoughts.

_This is bad_ Raven thought _my mind isn't safe and it may hurt whoever tries to enter it, once someone's in my mind there is no guarantee that they would be safe and people would obviously start to wonder what's wrong with this 'Sorting Hat' as I conclude that it would start screaming out in pain as soon as it entered my mind._

Harry, Hermione and Ron continued on talking about their summer holiday and Raven still is in deep thought that she didn't notice that the train stopped and only to notice this when Hermione pointed it out.

There she can see Hagrid calling out the first years which is where she would be joining for the Sorting.

* * *

Once in the Great Hall the sorting ceremony began but a lot of people were whispering about Raven since she isn't wearing the school robes which Dumbledore allowed on her first day and he allowed her to wear her cloak under her robes.

"Today we have a transfer student joining our sixth year students, please come up to be sorted Miss Raven Roth" Dumbledore said once all the first years were sorted.

Raven walked up to the stool, to everyone's eyes she looks completely emotionless but Raven is actually nervous inside because she can't let the hat into her mind.

McGonagall put the hat on her head as soon as Raven sat on the stool.

_You can't go into my mind, it isn't safe_ Raven immediately told the hat once it was on her head

_How am I supposed to sort you then? You need to put down your barriers even in the slightest bit _the sorting hat answered back

_Don't say I didn't warn you_ Raven let the hat in a bit only to see Trigon, the hat nearly screamed from the pain that Rage/Trigon caused it but stopped because Raven immediately put up all her barriers completely again.

The hat shouted out "SLYTHERIN" but it seemed a little off to some people because it isn't as energetic as it usaully is it rather seemed a bit weak and terrified, and to be honest she already suspected it, she is evil probably even more evil than this Lord Voldemort ever became. She stood up and walked to the Slytherin table where the people applauded and Dumbledore started off his speech again which a pink toad cough-Umbridge-cough rudely interrupted and said a few words that's too sickly sweet for Raven's taste. After a few more words the feast began but when Raven was walking to the table a few people were gossiping about her and some even went pale just from her gaze.

At the Slytherin table a certain blonde, pureblood immediately introduced himself "Draco Malfoy, pureblood. What's you blood status? Pureblood or half-blood?"

Raven said neither which caused most of the people to gasp.

"Are you a mudblood then?" Draco sneered out as he said the word mudblood with pure disgust. Some people started to talk about Raven and her blood status because so far everyone thought she was a muggle-born but they never been sorted into Slytherin because it is a noble house for purebloods.

"No" Raven answered flatly which caused everyone to gasp again.

"What are you then? a squib?" said Pansy while yanking off Raven's hood(she had it on the whole time, even at the train), her appearance caught all the tables attention as most people gasped(what's with the gasps) and some were confused.

"No, and don't you dare touch me or it will be the last thing you'll ever do" Raven sneered at Pansy who was still in her shocked state. Everyone immediately backed off from Raven once she spoke and everyone avoided her glare. Draco however still wanted to know her status is and asked rudely "What the hell are you then?"

Raven finally losing her temper, put her hood back up which shocked everyone again as a black aura of magic pulled her hood back up and then she put her head down quietly saying her mantra before she loses control. A random boy on the table shouted "Are you crying bitch? can't tell us what you really are?"

This caused Raven to snap and when she looked up everyone paled at the sight of Raven and some people even fainted because facing everyone is the four blood red eyes of the demonic form of Raven. All the plates shattered which caught the attention of the whole hall. Raven grew up in size and had tentacles under her cloak. She grabbed the boy that called her a bitch and started dragging him down. Everybody was terrified at this point even Dumbledore had a hint of fear in his eyes.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? AFRAID OF THE DARK?" Raven said in a demonic voice and everyone was cowering at that point but a boy who who just entered the hall shouted her name which caused her to let out a shocked gasp before fainting.

The boy who shouted her name was weirdly green, which nobody seemed to care about because everyone was still petrified in their seats and Raven was carried the boy her to the medical wing.

Dumbledore finally decided to speak up as he cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him and all had a questioning gaze at him some still haven't overcome their shock and fear.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger please go to the medical room please" he started and the said students left.

Dumbledore raised his wand up and shouted 'obliviate' and erased all the people in the hall's memory of the what happened in the past few minutes which was good because Umbridge planned on calling the ministry.

Everyone acted like nothing happened and he stood up and excused himself. He went to the medical room where he would start asking questions while wondering if his choice on asking Raven for help was a good idea. He was sure that he made up the right mind to also call up her friend Beastboy to accompany he in case something happens to her he would know what to do.

He entered the room and...

END OF CHAPTER

How was it? Is it okay so far?

Reviews are highly appreciated

:D

Yellowie17


	2. Chapter 2

So hopefully, I have made a good start and here's chapter 2

thank you for the reviews too :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

Harry's POV

There's this weird new student in Hogwarts, she said that her name is Raven. She seems nice but she's really creepy. I mean throughout the whole sorting and even in the train she never took her hood off. I wonder why Professor McGonagall never said anything about it.

She got sorted into Slytherin.

"She looks evil enough to be in Slytherin" Ron said rudely. Hermione hit him on the head again.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded

"but it's the truth!" he tried to argue with a mouth full of food.

Hermione decided to ignore him and I listened to Professor Dumbledore's speech.

He talking about the usual things then suddenly a pink toad-erm-lady interrupted him.

"Hem-Hem... Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!" she said in an annoyingly sweet voice.

After that Professor Dumbledore finished his speech and started the feast.

Looking at the Slytherin table, I saw Malfoy talking to Raven but she seems to be ignoring him. I saw Pansy roughly grabbing her shoulder that caused her hood to fall off.

The hall was suddenly full of gasps as we saw how she looked like. She had purple hair, even her eyebrows were purple.

"Bloody hell" I heard Ron say and Hermione gasping loudly.

She hissed at Pansy and she seemed terrified. A black aura surrounded her hood and it was pulled up her head again.

I focused back on eating and I can hear Hermione talking about books in the background and then I heard a boy shout "are you crying bitch? can't tell us what you really are?" I heard a few Hufflepuff's gasp because he just somehow provoked the scariest girl in Hogwarts.

All the plates then shattered and a lot of people started screaming, some were petrified in their seats to scared to move and some fainted. I looked up and saw Raven. A 20 ft. tall Raven with 4 blood red eyes , even darker than Voldemort's. She had tentacles coming out under her cloak. She pulled the boy with a tentacle and started dragging him down her cloak. "WHAT'S THE MATTER AFRAID OF THE DARK? she sadi in a demonic voice.

I felt my blood run cold. I couldn't move. I was too scared.

I saw Hermione looking like she's going to faint and Ron was in the same petrified state as I am.

Professor Dumbledore even had a glint of fear in his eyes and that isn't normal. Even Voldemort doesn't scare him.

The doors burst open and I saw a green boy, GREEN!

He shouted Raven's name and Raven gasped and fainted as she turned back to normal. The green boy carried Raven to the medical wing, I presume.

The boy Raven attacked was terrified beyond compare he seemed like he had gone insane. He keep on muttering something about being so dark.

""Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger please go to the medical room and accompany Jay Donnelly(made name up)" Professor Dumbledore told us.

We walked as fast as we can and helped the boy up. As soon as we left the hall I heard Professor shout OBLIVIATE and excused himself.

We reached the Medical Room and Madame Pomphrey(sp?) immeadiately attended him.

On another far corner of the room, I saw Raven and the green boy. Raven is levitating off the bed. The green boy looked so worried.

Just as Hermione began to say something Professor Dumbledore entered the room.

"Professor what?... who? what happened?" I tried to find the right words to say.

One moment Raven was... something not human and the next she's looking completely innocent, besides for the fact that she's floating in mid-air.

"I'm not sure Harry that's why I would like to ask Ms. Roth some questions when she wakes up and recovers" Professor answered me.

"Why is she floating anyway, it doesn't make sense and I haven't read anything about someone floating after fainting or even because of an illness." Hermione asked completely confused about what's happening.

" I may have to ask Mr. Logan about that." he answered Hermione.

"Who?" Ron asked finally deciding to join in the conversation, and recovering from his shock.

"Garfield Logan, Ms. Roth's friend over there" Professor said pointing to the corner where Raven is at.

"Bloody Hell! He's green!" Ron exclaimed finally seeing the boy- well Garfield Logan as Prof. Dumbledore called him.

"Ron that's rude" Hermione scolded

"Umm.. excuse me guys, I can hear you over hear you know" Garfield spoke up which surprised all of us.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Logan, I.." Professor started before being cut off "Um... sir, can you please call me Beastboy when it's just us. I'm not used to being called by my actual name." he said

"Of course Beastboy, I may ask why is Ms. Roth floating?" Professor asked

"She's healing herself, this is normal and nothing to worry about." he answered

"b...beastboy?" we heard a soft voice say

Beastboy's POV

"b...beastboy?" I heard Raven's beautiful voice say

I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. I missed her so much and now this happens.

"Raven what happened? I was so worried!" I asked her out loud.

I leaned closer to her ear and whisper "you never lost control after the Trigon incident, is he back?"

I didn't realise that I was still hugging her until the dude with the glasses coughed

Awkwardly releasing Raven from my hug, wonder why Raven haven't thrown me into the wall of the window yet though

1...

2...

3...

THUMP

yeah... that was me hitting a wall

"Rae! That hurts you know" I whined at her, giving her a pout

"You deserved it and my name is Raven not Rae." She said glaring at me.

I just gave her my signature grin and I saw everyone there looking at us wide eyed.

I gave them a peace sign and grinned wider... if that's even possible

Harry's POV

I heard Raven's voice call Beastboy

Everyone was shocked when he rushed over to Raven and hugged her. Are they like dating or something?

They seem to be complete opposites though. Beastboy is too childish in a way and Raven was... the exact opposite of him

"Raven what happened? I was so worried." he said to Raven. Then he leaned close to her and whisper something to her ear.

I awkwardly shifted my eyes away from them.

THUMP

I was shocked to see him crash to the wall with Raven giving him a glare

"Rae! That hurts you know" he whined at her

"You deserved it and my name is Raven not Rae." She glared at him more.

He just grinned at her and I was sonfused and shocked about all of this. I would've been so scared if she even looks my way with that glare.

"Excuse me Ms. Roth but I believe I have some questions to ask you about what happened earlier." Professor Dumbledore spoke to Raven.

"Professor I would explain everything later but can you please explain to me why Beastboy is here?" Raven asked

"Oh, I asked for his assistance since you might feel better at your stay here if you're with someone you know" he aswered

"but why him?" she asked again

"Your friends told me that you were closest with him and you are better off with him than most of them. They have their own reasons to say and they told me that they will explain through the mails that you'll be receiving soon. Can you please explain to me what just happened now Ms. Roth?" Professor said and he sounded like he wanted answers.

"Professor, can you please explain to me who and why they are here?" Hermione asked

"i would like to announce that to everyone that later on Ms. Granger" he answered Hermione

"Professor can I answer your question when I'm ready, this is a personal matter for and I'm not sure if I want to tell someone about that yet." Raven answered in her monotone voice.

Professor just gave her a nod of approval and told us to go back to the Hall.

When we got to the hall, everyone was looking at our way or more like on Raven and Beastboy, more on Beastboy seeing that he was green.

Hermione, Ron and I sat down on our table and Raven and Beastboy followed Professor.

"I have an announcement to make, as all of you already know, Raven Roth is a transfer student from America but she's also here to guard Hogwarts along with her friend Garfield Logan. They are from a muggle superhero team and they would be staying here as students. They are indeed from a muggle team but they are by no means a muggle. Ms. Roth here is a sorceress from a world known as Azarath she is a very powerful ally and she has her own form of magic. Mr. Logan here is from a Pureblood family of Logans but he didn't know that until now, his parents were killed in an accident so he never knew about it and we only found out about him. He is green indeed it is a side effect of a cure to a rare disease. He is a shape shifter meaning that he can morph into any animal he wants. They our allies and I would like to welcome them to this school not only as students but an ally to the light. They are guarding Hogwarts because of the reports that several death eathers escaped Azkaban. There will also be a few dementors near the school grounds and I'll guarantee that they won't come near any of you. The ministry approved of this, Mr. Logan is sorted into Gryffindor as he had a private sorting with me earlier. That would be all and i wish the best for everyone at this term" Dumbledore spoke out to everyone.

Everyone started applauding at Dumbledore's speech.

Then all the lights suddenly blacked out and then we saw some dementors and a few death eaters too.

Everyone started to panic and that's when something weird happened.

All the dementors flew towards Raven and when I was going to perform a patronus, the dementors bowed down to Raven.

Suddenly...

Chapter End

So I think this chapter is shorter than my first one and I wouldn't be following the actual story. I am making up my own and no one still believes that Voldemort is alive but everyone knew that the death eaters escaped. This story would also be a bit Raven centric but Harry and Voldemort has a very important role.

Reviews are appreciated and I the chapter isn't too boring

Yellowie17 :D


	3. Chapter 3

So, if some of you are confused I would say that I'm not following the actual things that happened in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I would put some things that actually happened but I would most likely change them.

Regarding to Beastboy, I made up that he is from a pureblood family. I just pretended that since his parents died on that accident nobody had heard of them since, everyone thought that they died. Beastboy also doesn't know about this. He didn't get a Hogwarts letter when he was eleven becauseas I've said earlier they thought he was dead. Nobody also thought of looking at America if he's alive or not.

I am not sure if would make Dumbledore a nice person or a manipulative person. He also told everyone about them because he knewe for a fact that people would find out at some time and there would be no use in hiding it.

I also said that he had some dementors around the school because of death eaters. Let's pretend that everyone knew about what happened to the death eater's and that they escaped and are supposedly acting on their own to spread some chaos and disaster.

No one still believes at Harry or Dumbledore about Voldemort being alive. So that's why they assumed the death eaters are acting on their own.

If the characters seem out of character then I'm sorry and please inform me.

As for description, I'm horrible at it. I was actually luck to even get a 6C on my descriptive writing paper but I'll try to work on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 3

Raven's POV

After Albus explained why we are here the lights suddenly blacked out.

I have a bad feeling about this.

Let's just say my feeling was right there are death eaters and dementors inside the hall.

If there are things I hate a lot then that would be dementors, they are my father's most loyal servants and that would mean they are loyal to me.

Some death eaters started ordering some of the dementors to attack the students but they looked like they didn't hear a thing. They seem to be scanning the area. Slowly turning and moving around looking for someone. I think that someone was me.

One they spotted me they quickly floated towards me and then bowed down. Not a small bow but a bow that almost seemed like they were kissing the floor.

Everyone then stopped whatever they were doing - even the death eaters. I knew for a fact that my father is alive and the dementors being so loyal to me is just the evidence I needed. They can only serve father if he is out of the prison I put him in.

I knew people were staring, some were whispering saying things which were far from the truth but if they did know the truth, I know they would never look at me the same way again.

_They would be scared of you my dear daughter... _

**Get out of my head! **I mentally screamed at him but deep down inside I knew what he said is true.

Once I snapped out of my thoughts, I remembered the situation.

"Go away!" I commanded the dementors but they wouldn't listen.

"I said GO AWAY AND DON'T ANY OF YOU DARE COME NEAR ME OR THIS SCHOOL EVER AGAIN!" I growled at them and my eyes flashed red for a moment. They followed my orders and floated away. I could see some people looking at me scared.

_See Raven... look what your mere voice done to those around you, they are terrified of you... _

**Shut UP!**

I saw that the teacher's were sending off spell to the death eaters and tried to protect the students. I saw Harry cast a STUPIFY at a death eater and ducked to avoid a CRUCIO sent at him. Beastboy turned into a T-Rex and swatted away most of them. Some fled away from fright. I was just standing and watching everyone fight.

"CRUCIO!" I heard someone behind me shout and before I had time to block it. The spell hit me.

I fell down and saw a death eater smirking at me, the spell merely stunned me not torture me with pain... after all pain fuels me.

_You are finally accepting your fate dear daughter. You know you can't escape your destiny Raven, because no matter where you go and no matter what you do there's nothing you can do to stop it_

**I SAID SHUT UP!**

with that screamed at my father. I felt a huge amount of magical energy burst out of of me and with that I saw every single death eater knocked out and trapped in my black energy. I could feel my eyes glowing white and a great amount of magic I am using. I looked over to the student and teachers and they are looking at me. I don't know if it's fear or admiration they are showing but I know for a fact that they are scared of me. Even if I don't want to admit it, even if they don't want to admit it.

I saw Albus clapping and soon everyone was clapping at us. A few people hesitated but they still clapped even if it looks forced.

"Ms. Raven if you please put all the death eaters down and tie them up, some aurors would be coming here and throw them back to Azkaban. I would also like to have a word with you before you go to bed." He said. With that I lowered them down and put them in acorner and tie them up

He then spoke out to the students. "Please all of you calm down. There is no need to panic seeing that all of the death eaters and dementors have been taken care of" with that said most of the students who were still panicking now visibly calmed down "You could also see that Ms. Raven and Mr. Garfield are capable of guarding the school. If you had your doubts before the you could see how they have proven themselves worthy. Now I want all of you to bed, classes start tomorrow and I don't want any of you late." he finished.

All of the students started heading to their dorms and I headed to the headmasters office. I also saw said aurors collecting the death eaters.

I started walking towards his office once the crowd isn't that big any more and I saw Beastboy walking over to me.

"Hey Raven where are you going?" he asked me.

"Albus' office" I said and walked away. He was still following me.

"what are you doing?" I asked him.

He just grinned at me and said "Dumbledore dude, wanted to talk to me"

I ignored him again and walked faster once i reached the statue I spoke out "Lemon Drops" and the staue moved revealing a spiral stair case. I quickly went up and I could see Beastboy from the corner of my eye still following.

Once I was in his office he looked at both of us and he motioned us to sit down.

"Raven, Beastboy I am both pleased and impressed at your display of talent earlier, it was brilliant I may add but Raven I'm afraid you need to tell me the truth first you being something entirely different and now dementors bowing down to you. I'm sorry but I need to know the truth. I have a feeling that this is connected to each other somehow" he said

I know I wouldn't want to tell him but I have no choice...

"I..." I started but was cut off by Beastboy.

"Hey! I don't care if you're like the headmaster of this school or something but you can't just force her to tell you what you want, you don't even know what she's been through!" Beastboy shouted at Albus.

"If I had offended you in any way Beastboy I'm sorry but I have to know! Who knows what's going to happen next and I don't want any of my students to get hurt. One of them was traumatised by Raven." Albus said to Beastboy.

That's when I snapped. I would never hurt someone and it was an accident when that 'thing' happened to the boy.

"I never meant to hurt that boy. My emotions are a complete mess right now ever since he came back and I lost control!" I snapped at him

"Who exactly is he?" Albus asked.

"My father Trigon the Terrible, even you should have heard of him and now that you got your answer I would be leaving" I answered monotonously.

I dragged beastboy away from his chair and walked straight ahead to the dorm me and beastboy are sharing.

Albus thought it would be better if we had our own dorm. We have separate rooms of course

"Teen Titans" I said to the painting and it opened.

I went straight to my room but felt a hand tugging at my arm and saw Beastboy giving some sort of look.

"He's back isn't he?" he asked me softly

"Yes" I answered, I don't know why but I felt like I needed to tell him the truth.

I started to walk away again but he hugged me. I stiffened, not used to being hugs but I eventually hugged him back.

For a moment I felt like I could show him my weaker side and I cried.

"I'm scared beastboy" I whispered into his ear and he hugged me tighter.

"It's okay" he said trying to comfort me. I felt him carry me to my room and put me down on my bed.

He sat down at the bed and stayed there until I finally calmed down.

"Sweet dreams Raven" he smiled at me and started to walk away

"wait" I weakly called out to him, I don't know what's happening to me...

"please stay here with me just for tonight I don't want to be alone" I told him, faintly feeling myself blushing.

"okay Rae are you sure it's okay?" He wanted to make sure and I nodded

I scooted a bit and made room for beastboy on my bed he lied down next to me and I hugged him

"thank you, beastboy, for always being there for me" I said

"you're welcome Rae, I love you" he said and then his eyes widened when he realised what he said and started panicking

I felt myself blushing hard again but I suddenly realised that I love him too. He's always the one who manages to calm me down when no one else can. He's the one always there to cheer me up and I needed him.

"I love you too" I said and saw his wide from shock, he then grinned at me and kissed me.

We then had a night of passion before falling asleep.

END OF CHAPTER

Yay! BB and Rae are finally together

The chapters seemed shorter now but I'm not really good at description so I can't find a way to make them longer.

Reviews please :D

Yellowie17


End file.
